Mi lindo Daiki
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Daiki tuvo un pequeño accidente y su actitud a cambiado en el proceso. Ahora Taiga se tendrá que hacer cargo de un adorable moreno.


Mi lindo Daiki

Taiga dejó de lado su cuaderno, llevaba casi una hora tratando de estudiar, pero le era imposible, no cuando su sueño húmedo estaba dormido en su cama, apacible, mientras él esperaba que despertara.

Se restregó los ojos, no entendiendo aun como todo había acabado así, en realidad el medico se lo explicó, pero aún no daba crédito a todo lo que pasaba.

Habían estado con Aomine en la cancha de basquetbol callejero de siempre, cuando un mal movimiento los hizo caer en una aparatosa mezcla de brazos y piernas, Daiki se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y él había palidecido cuando un hilo de sangre se vio por el costado del moreno.

Había entrado en pánico, Kuroko, que estaba con Midorima en la banca descansando, corrieron a donde estaban y fue el de cabello verde quien reaccionó a llamar una ambulancia.

Cuando lo ingresaron al hospital esperaron por los resultados, Kuroko tenía el celular del moreno y no fue difícil descubrir su clave secreta… sólo Kuroko lo supo. En fin, luego de eso pudieron llamar a los padres de Daiki y estos corrieron al lugar.

Había pasado casi dos horas en los que los padres de Aomine tuvieron que estar yendo y viniendo, hasta que el chico despertó… ahí empezó lo raro.

Daiki había abierto los ojos y se había puesto a llorar.

Primer impacto para sus amigos que estaban en la habitación donde tenían al chico hasta que reaccionara.

El caos se desató cuando Daiki empezó a decir que por que le miraban raro, que por que Taiga parecía enojado con él. Primer impacto… lo llamó por su nombre.

El padre de Aomine lo había mirado mal, antes de querer sacar a su hijo de ahí, pero Daiki había corrido a refugiarse tras Taiga y lo había abrazado, le dijo que nadie lo separaría de su novio.

Taiga se había puesto rojo como tomate, mientras que Midorima negaba con la cabeza y Kuroko grababa el momento aguantando estoicamente las ganas de reírse de sus amigos.

Kagami no sabía como explicar lo que pasaba, cierto es que habían tenido un par de acercamientos con Aomine, un par de besos en su departamento y miradas furtivas que rallaban en lo caliente. Pero nunca hablaron de noviazgo.

El medico les había recomendado que no hicieran mas estragos en la mente de Daiki y que le siguieran el juego por el momento, mientras sus ideas tomaban orden en su lastimada cabeza.

El padre del moreno había puesto el grito en el cielo, pero luego de hablar con su mujer y que esta le dijera que era por el bien de su hijo, decidieron que lo dejarían quedarse en casa de "bastardo pervertido" como amorosamente empezó a llamarlo su aparente suegro.

Y desde ese día es que estaban así, habían pasado tres días y cada uno era algo nuevo para Kagami, llegaba del instituto y Daiki estaba en casa esperándolo, había preparado la comida para ambos y lo había recibido, ambos días, con un dulce beso en la entrada de su departamento.

Eran como una pareja recién casada que estaban viviendo su luna de miel.

-Taiga… no me despertaste -dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su pareja.

-Te veías relajado -le respondió como si nada.

-Gracias -le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda, mirando sobre su hombro-, hoy vi un reportaje en el que decían que no debes de pasar muchas horas estudiando. Si quieres que la materia de verdad quedé en tu mente, tendrías que hacer pequeñas pausas.

-Pero tengo un examen importante y…

-Lo sé, te esfuerzas demasiado -le dijo besando su mejilla-, deja que te mime.

Kagami había podido arrancar dos veces a los ataques de Daiki, no porque no quisiera follárselo hasta el cansancio, pero sabía que este no era SU Daiki, este desmemoriado, dulce y complaciente chico no era el bruto retardado del que estaba enamorado, así que había estado evitando el contacto físico por el mayor tiempo posible, pero esta noche Daiki parecía no querer dar marcha atrás.

-Daiki, por favor…

-Sólo déjalo en mis manos.

Daiki literalmente tomó las cosas en sus manos, se dio la vuelta y logró que Taiga quedara de espaldas en el suelo, mientras el se subía a horcadas sobre él, se acercó con cuidado hasta besar los labios del pelirrojo con cuidado. Dulce, suave, completamente diferente a como lo habían hecho antes, cuando las hormonas controlaban la situación.

Taiga puso las manos en las caderas del muchacho disfrutando del contacto. Pero entonces la conciencia llegó a su cabeza cuando las manos de Daiki alcanzaron el objetivo en sus pantalones.

-No, espera… dijo sentándose, dejando a Daiki sentado sobre él.

-Pero, Taiga… ¿No me quieres? -le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces, sigamos en lo que…

-No, Daiki, no así, no ahora -le dijo acunando la cara de su pareja-, todo esto es maravilloso, tenerte aquí, a mi lado, a diario, que podamos pasar tiempo junto y todo eso es genial, pero este no eres tú, no eres el bastardo ególatra que me gusta.

-Tú -tragó saliva, le costaba decir lo que seguía- te gusta alguien más.

-Claro que sí… me gustas tú, pero cuando no has perdido tus recuerdos o personalidad, ya ni sé que es lo que has perdido.

-Pero si yo estoy bien -le sonrió-, no te entiendo…

-Daiki, este no eres tú, no eres el bruto con el que me trenzo a encuentros de basquetbol y luego nos comemos la boca en mi departamento, quien quisiera golpear en la cara, tanto como follar sin dejarte respirar.

-¡Entonces hazlo!

-No ahora, Daiki -dijo poniéndose de pie-, esto me está costando más que a ti, créeme, pero es mejor que tus padres vengan por ti.

-Eres un completo idiota -dijo entonces Daiki poniéndose de pie y acercándose al pelirrojo que lo miraba impresionado-, no era esto lo que querías, bastardo sin corazón.

-Daiki… ¿Qué demonios?

-Te escuché hablar con Himuro, bastardo -le dijo cruzándose de brazos- que era demasiado bruto, que no podrías con mi carácter… que te gustaría que fuera más sumiso.

-¡Maldito demente! -dijo tomándolo de la polera- ¡Te atreviste a engañarnos a todos!

-¡Tenía que hacerte entrar en razón!

-Maldita sea, Daiki, armaste todo un escandalo en vez de hablarlo conmigo.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?

-¡Decírmelo!

Ambos respiraban agitados, no habían parado de gritar desde que habían empezado a pelear.

Pero entonces Kagami no pudo con todo eso.

-Pues ahora si que tengo ganas de dejarte parapléjico, imbécil.

-Espero que sea con tu polla en mi trasero y no con tus puños.

-No me des ideas -le dijo antes de tirarse contra el moreno, ya luego llamaría a sus suegros para que se llevaran el cuerpo agónico de Daiki, pero sólo después de follárselo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Fin


End file.
